


Princesses of the Tofu

by Alice_h



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Wakfu
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: The Brotherhood of the Tofu are back together once again for an important mission - a relaxing Holiday in Bonta. But after travelling through a zaap portal, they soon realise they aren't where they expected to be. Things take a turn for the worse when Elely is captured - but they find some unexpected allies who can help





	Princesses of the Tofu

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i've written everything, so this isn't my best work. But I had fun, and hopefully it should get better as I get back into it.

_Knock, knock_

“Hurry up, Pinpin, they’re here!”

_Knock, knock_

“I’m almost done, Eva, I just need a little help with this…”

_Knock, knock_

“Flopin? Can you answer the door?”

_Knock, knock_

“No! No! I’ll get it!”

To the group waiting outside, all they could hear was a loud crash, followed by the door opening, and a small Iop girl in a black leotard smiling at them. Behind her, her twin brother lay face down on the floor.

“Hiiiiiiiiiiii,” beamed Elely, as she welcomed Yugo, Amalia, Ruel and Adamaï to their home, “We’re very nearly ready. I’m just so excited to go on holiday! Aren’t you excited too Flopin?”

The Cra boy lifted his head from the floor with a pained expression, “Y…yeah…”

A loud grunt from across the room distracted them. They looked over to see the noble Sir Tristepin de Percedal triumph over his adversary, saving the day once again.

“I did it!,” he exclaimed proudly, “I got my suitcase closed!”

“Well done, dear,” replied Eva, with a sigh. She turned to the others, “I think we are about ready. Did you say we’d be travelling by zaap portal?”

“We will indeed,” piped up Yugo, “It’ll make our holiday to Bonta so much quicker.”

The slim Cra closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it, and they began walking.

Ruel groaned, “Surely the point of a holiday is the experience of travelling? It can’t be anywhere near as much fun if you don’t spend a few days getting there.”

“Ugh,” sighed Amalia, “I’ve travelled with you often enough to know that I hate travelling with you. Just because you hate travelling by zaap, you-“

“I don’t hate travelling by zaap,” Ruel interjected, “Zaap hates me travelling in it.”

“Do we _have_ to take him with us?” pleaded the Sadida princess.

The light-hearted bickering continued as they walked, with Yugo trying in vain to play peacemaker. After 10 minutes, they reached the zaap portal, and headed through one by one. On the other side, a thick, dark forest greeted them. It felt cold and uninviting.

“We’re here!” shrieked Elely.

“I don’t think we are,” replied Adamaï, warily, “Can you feel that too, Yugo?”

“I don’t feel anything,” his brother shifted uncomfortably, before a shocked realisation dawned, “I don’t feel anything? It’s like this place has no wakfu.”

“You see?” Ruel gloated, “ _This_ is why travelling by zaap is a bad idea.”

“Uh…guys?” Tristepin nudged Eva, who followed the Iop’s eyeline and noticed what had caught his attention.

“Well, what have we here?”

Before them stood a strange-looking young woman. She was dressed in a red top and ripped purple tights with no shoes. Her hair was wild and untamed, and she had a tail. But what drew their attention the most were the sharp claws on her hand, which she brandished threateningly.

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” her voice purred, “Are you Rebellion spies? I bet you are.”

“Oi! You leave us alone!” Elely started running towards the woman, before being held back by her mother.

“Interesting,” smirked the woman, “The Rebellion are even sending children to spy on us…”

She glided over to Eva and her daughter, who both took a step back, and crouched down to be at the same height as the little Iop.

“Maybe I can help you with your mission. You want to see what’s inside the Fright Zone?”

Her eerily calm nature swiftly gave way to an athletic show as with one swift movement, she snatched at Elely and jumped off into the trees with the girl.

“No!” screamed Eva, “You come back! That’s my daughter!”

The Brotherhood looked all around trying to see where the woman had gone, but the darkness of the forest made it impossible. All they could hear was the rapidly softening sound of Elely screaming and the woman’s horrible laugh.

Amalia grabbed hold of Eva, “I- I’m sorry,”

“We’ll get her back, I promise,” said Yugo earnestly, “I promise you too, Pinpin,”

“Then we’d better get moving,” the Iop replied, the determination evident in his voice.

The group began walking again. Even though they had no idea where they were, or where they were going, everyone acted as though they knew what to do. It seemed like hours before they saw anything other than dark forest, though it was little more than 30 minutes. The woods thinned, and a huge building came into view. It was unlike anything they’d seen before. It was integrated into an island of massive rocks. A waterfall flowed down one, from above the clouds.

“Whoa…” gasped Yugo and Adamaï in unison.

Eva pushed her way past them, “This must be where she took Elely. Let’s go.”

“Hold up, Eva,” warned Amalia, “We don’t know who we’re dealing with. If you go marching in unprepared, you could…”

“I know, Amalia,” the Cra replied, “But I can’t just do nothing. If we sp-“

She was cut off by something wholly unexpected. Stood right in front of them was a short, stocky girl in a blue and purple cape.

“Who are you and why are you here?” asked the girl sternly

“Did you just…appear?” blurted out a confused Pinpin. He started walking around the girl and looking at her.

“I repeat. I am Princess Glimmer of-“

“A princess?!” shrieked Amalia, who extended a hand to the girl, “Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm of the Sadida Kingdom. It’s an honour.”

Princess Glimmer hesitantly shook the girl’s hand, before letting go and teleporting a couple of feet away.

“No, I don’t know who any of you are. State your n-“

Yugo interrupted her with a gasp, “You just…but I don’t see any portals. Are you an Eliatrope? But…it can’t be…”

Glimmer sighed loudly, “Uggghhhhh. Take me seriously please!”

“No,” came the terse reply from Eva. She drew back her bow and aimed straight at the girl’s head, “You have my daughter. Talk.”

“Your daughter? I don’t have anyone’s daughter.”

“One of your friends took her. The one with the big hair and tail.”

Glimmer stared into space as she realised who the young woman was referring to. She teleported next to Eva, “I think you’d all better come inside.”


End file.
